Late night phone call
by Jynova
Summary: Lelouch receives an innocent late night phone call from his friend Suzaku which quickly turns to phone sex. Suzaku x Lelouch. Very M rated.
Late Night Phone Call

"H..ullo?" Lelouch answered, still lying in bed.

"Hey Lelouch, sorry, I know it's late but you told me to call you when my mission ended and I figured that I had the option of either getting chewed out for calling you like you asked, even though it's 2 in the morning, or getting chewed out for not calling you like you asked, and I'd rather do what you ask, that way… I have some ammunition to fire back with while getting chewed out" Suzaku Kururugi had just recently reconnected with his oldest and best friend, Lelouch Vi.. Lamperouge. He had, happily, spent a lot of time since then with the amethyst-eyed boy and his lovely sister Nunnally. Suzaku was in the middle of dinner at their residence when he was called away on a mission and he departed with Lelouchs imperious demand to call him afterwards reaching his already retreating ears. He inwardly smiled at the fact that there was someone out there that cared enough to make those type of demands of him. Ones rooted in compassion and genuine love for him.

"Are.. you hungry or something? Is that why you keep using the word chew… chew…strange word" After Suzakus abrupt departure, Lelouch had taken to finishing the bottle of wine he had opened for himself and his guest that night. He so hated to waste good wine and even though he was a light-weight, he was just a little annoyed that his friend had abandoned him to go run off to the possibility of an early death. So he finished the bottle, and then maybe he opened and finished half of another one.

"W…are you…just tired? Or are you… drunk?" Suzaku couldn't help but chuckle at his usually very proper friend's lack of articulation skills. He'd never heard or seen Lelouch in any state other than stoically amenable.

"Heh, let me _chews_ (choose) my words carefully. It's none of _chew_ your busi… wait… no, that doesn't work… _Chew_ (you) have no business asking me that. There I chewed you out. Wait, one more. Is it just _chew_ there right now?" Lelouch rolled his head back while allowing a happy sigh escape. He enjoyed that he could still alliterate in his current inebriated state.

"Lelouch…!" Suzaku gasped "You ARE drunk! Are you at least safe at home? And yes, I docked Lancelot myself tonight, I'm alone." Suzaku had left his friend at home, safe but he was no stranger to the ineptitude of drunk people and his concern over Lelouch grew, especially considering this was so out-of-character for the raven-haired boy.

"And say I'm not safe at home, would you ride me, ahem…" Lelouch let out a little noise while clearing his throat "I mean, would you come… to me, you know, to give me a ride… in Lancelot maybe?" Lelouch unconsciously bit the tip of his index finger, then slowly traced his lips with the wet appendage.

Suzaku stiffened his posture a bit at the obvious multiple slips and the inclination in his friends voice and his breath caught a little in his throat, but he gave his friend the benefit of the doubt, he was drunk, whatever.

"Lelouch… uhm…" But before he could explain, in a laughably naive and innocent manner, that it was against policy for him to use Lancelot for trivial civilian purposes, a voice interjected…

"You just got off…" another pause "your mission right?" Lelouch smirked at how many sexual innuendos he could fit into this seemingly otherwise normal conversation. Or maybe he was just now hypersensitive to it, in his currently very aroused state.

"… yes…" The exaggerated pause between clauses was not lost on the brunette and he started getting a bit flushed.

"So you're still wearing your Lancelot suit then…?" Lelouch's finger had now migrated down to his white button down, idly fiddling with the third button down.

"…" Suzaku was now fully aware of what his best friend was implying and was even more aware (and confused, very confused) that he wasn't repulsed. Maybe even… interested in seeing where it went? No, no… this was wrong… Just as he gulped another breath to shut it down, a commanding voice beckoned him,

"Suzaku Kururugi? Report, I need the status on your attire, overrr" The voice reminded him of Lelouchs demand for him to call him later, the obvious concern laced in the aforementioned request, and lost in that transient memory, Suzaku answerd.

"… yes…" Lelouch smiled, shirt now fully unbuttoned, he was delicately outlining little circles and various other shapes on his bare chest.

"Yes… to what? and address me properly, lest we not forget I'm a Britannian prince" Lelouch didn't particularly enjoy reminding anyone, including himself, of his prior station in life but he felt it necessary in this situation to remind the emerald-eyed boy as an intimidation tactic, so he could use it to prolong this conversation. And it worked.

" yes I'm wearing my Lancelot uniform… your highness" The last syllable almost a whisper.

"mmm… and… do you ever find that tight uniform constricting at times?" Lelouch switched his delicate grazing from one finger to all of them while closing his eyes and picturing the brunette in his white, sheer sleeved, tight military outfit.

"…sometimes…" He was just telling the truth. Not that Suzaku was ever one to lie but his mind wasn't currently in a state to do anything but answer truthfully.

"And, what about right now Suzaku? I can hear the tension in your voice… is there tension elsewhere on your body? Is the uniform constricting your cock right now?" Well, there was no going back now.

"hhuuhh…cough cough" Suzaku involuntarily gapsed and choked on the sharp inhalation, using brief moment to collect his thoughts, this was getting out of hand, he had to try to shut this down. "I mean, Lelouch, this is… not appropriate. What's gotten into you" He didn't need to qualify his rejection but he was genuinely curious (subconsciously, he wanted to keep the raven-haired boy on the line a little longer).

"Oh Suzaku…" Lelouch easily dismissed Suzaku's fleeting attempts to stop him "nothings gotten into me… yet." Lelouch had now ventured even lower, sliding his thumb back and forth under the rim of his black pants and boxer-briefs.

"Lelouch, pull yourself together…" Suzaku tried again to compose the situation.

"mmm Suzaku, enough with the innuendos, you're making me so…" But before he could finish that, Suzaku quickly interjected

"I'm NOT.. I didn't.. say any innuendos, you're clearly stretching" Suzaku was oblivious to what he had just said because why would a military man who 'stretched' his muscles everyday even consider that word to be the very same one used in the context of shoving a cock in someones ass.

"Mmmm, you got that right, with three fingers, is that enough?" The same consideration not lost on the ever so quick Lelouch Lamperouge, who was, in his classic pedantic manner, much to eager to bestow that enlightenment to the emerald-eyed peer of his. He obviously lied about the exact location of his fingers but it had the desired effect.

"…!…Oh my… God… damnit" Suzaku said, breathlessly but clearly with an increase in respiration rate.

"Suzaku… go back into the Lancelots cockpit, let me help you christen said COCK… pit"

"Hrrmmmm…Oh Lelouch," Suzaku said with little conviction  
"I… I don't think that's a good idea" He said as he unconsciously turned around, eyeing Lancelot, in an entirely new way, a way he would never have ever guessed he would.

"It's either in there or the locker room…" Lelouch was getting a bit impatient now "that's an order, Ku..ru..ru..gi" Lelouch's tongue emphasizing the syllables in a purposefully rhythmic cadence.

"Wow… that was… really… hrmph" Suzaku reigned himself in from telling the raven-haired boy exactly how sexy he found his name uttered like that, in that rich deep voice.

"What's the sexy grunt about? not getting ahead of oneself are we?"

"I'm… I'm climbing back into Lancelot"

"Ohh good boy Suzaku… Although, I would rather it be me you were climbing into"

"ahh" The increase in the rate and intensity of Suzaku's breathing was now clearly audible to both boys. Suzaku's eyes were now fluttering out from the lusty thoughts he was having and he was getting harder and harder at every word Lelouch's beautiful voice was uttering, he just wanted to listen to him talk and talk and…

"Lelouch… talk to me" He practically moaned to the other boy, drawing an even sexier chuckle from the other end.

"Mmmm… I will Suzaku, I'll supply everything you need, just make sure you keep that phone near your mouth so that I can hear your pleasure because Suzaku… thinking of you is what's supplying the content" Suzaku got so hard at that last comment that he sharply exhaled a moan into the phone.

"Oh yess Suzaku, just like that… I'm so hard thinking of you peeling off that uniform, your beautiful rippled, chisled body, I wish I could taste you… your lips and your neck but mostly, I wish I could taste your cock"

"Ohhh Lelouch" Suzaku had peeled his uniform and was holding his phone with one hand while stroking himself with the other, closing his eyes and picturing the raven-haired boy's mouth around him.

"Yea…? I'm… touching myself, picturing your body pressed up against mine, your hands running all over my body, your fingers inside of me, prepping me…"

"Ohh Gawd… Lelouch, I'm so close… keep talking" The tension in his voice now palpable.

"prepping me for your cock, for you to thrust yourself into me over and over, to fuck me as hard as you pilot the Lancelot"

"Ohhhh LELOUCH!"

"Suuzaakuu"

They both finished, one right after the other. The line conveying only breathless panting.

"Where are you, I'm coming over."

THE END.


End file.
